Of Shattered Emeralds & Imaginary Patches
by Bronco-Layne
Summary: After a fight with Blossom, Buttercup leaves the PPG, hoping to establish herself as a solo-heroine. Unfortunately, with suave gang leaders, cocky counterparts and a certain boy from Foster’s; crime fighting is the least of her worries… Buttercup x Mac


_Greetings!_

I'm the type of guy who's a much bigger fan of the "classic" Cartoon Network toons as opposed to the current lineup, but that's just me. The PPG series is just one of them. This story is set a few years later, so the girls are a bit older this time around, around twelve or so. While this will be based mostly of the Powerpuff Girls, it may contain some elements found in the PPGZ series, though not much of it. Then again, I will be taking many (and I mean many) liberties as well. Adding Mac and Bloo is just the beginning...

While Buttercup may not be the most romantic of the trio, she'll be getting her own love square this time around. So expect appearances from Ace, Butch and obviously Mac. That does not, however, mean that Blossom and Bubbles will be left out. Oh no...

Regardless of which, Reviews and Criticism is always appreciated and encouraged. Thank you all, hope you enjoy, and please do carry on...

* * *

Chapter 1:

Of Fights & Departures

_Saying there were few times Buttercup Utonium, self-proclaimed and pretty much universally-acknowledged toughest fighter of the Powerpuff Girls super heroine team, was either mad or pissed off would be a clear understatement. She was well known for having a very short fuse which could be lightened up with pretty much anything, especially if she didn't have her way. It would be closer to the truth and easier as a whole to just say that there were few times Buttercup wasn't angry, but that was beside the point. The matter at hand was more of how angry she currently was rather than when or not she felt said emotion._

_There have been times she had been just upset, frowning and glaring a bit but not really threatening to punch the lights out of anyone, at least not in a single glance. Like when she was given the name Buttercup, which as opposed to her sisters which were given names that matched their looks and/or personalities, she was given one on the whim that it also started with a B…_

_Then, there have been times she has been pissed, ready to punch, kick and even bite if she had to in order to let the anger out and have her way. This pretty much summed up all the times she has been in a fight against any of the resident baddies that made up Townsville. When she wasn't enjoying kicking their asses, that is._

_But that wouldn't quite explain her current state. No. In order to explain that, one would have to first understand the situation which occurred, going back just a little tiny bit…_

"Buttercup!"

The shout fell on deaf ears as said Powerpuff flew towards the building at speeds where only a green blur could be spotted, fist clenched and eyes narrowed as she decided that the quickest way in would be through the wall.

Needless to say, it was.

As the concrete broke as if it had been made of glass, Buttercup stood arms crossed facing in the direction of the would-be bank robber. Said man was of medium built, middle-aged and rather ugly looking in her personal opinion. The man in question, which Buttercup was not really sure if she had fought him before or not, just starred at her wide-eyed, presumably wondering what he should do since he had not expected the Powerpuff Girls to arrive on such short notice.

"S-Stand back!" The man barked, which sounded more like a plea than a threat. Buttercup only stared. "I'm warning you." This time he pulled out a gun from his back pocket and pointed it towards the nearest bank worker he could get his hands on, which just so happened to be the youngest-looking girl there, after Buttercup of course.

Coward.

"Take one step closer and she'll be the one to suffer." He tried to emphasize his point by shifting the gun closer to the girl's head, while she didn't know whether to scream or remain quiet. She opted to do a rather strange mixture of the two, starting a soft shriek only to stop halfway and remain quiet. "Just let me take the money-" He spoke up, a bit louder as if Buttercup had not been paying much attention. "And no one gets hurt."

While the robber just looked on, apparently awaiting some sort of response from the green-clad superhero, the other employees and customers tried there best to edge a bit closer to the Powerpuff and away from the madman. After seeing that the guy had finished his little speech, a bit too cliché in Buttercup's humble opinion as she was hoping for something a tad more original, Buttercup allowed a small smirk to grace her features.

"Really?" She finally spoke up, her voice sounding very similar to how it had been back when she first started as a Powerpuff, despite the fact that it had been a few years since then. "I'd actually take your threats seriously-" She stopped momentarily, as if to emphasize her next point. "-If you actually had a gun to fire with."

"What the hell do you mean with-" He was never allowed to finish. The gun which had graced his hand had suddenly heated up as if it had been on fire, causing the man to release it faster than his mind could even comprehend what was going on. Not that it would be of much use anyway. He didn't really notice how Buttercup's eyes had glowed and a small condensed blast of heat had been emitted from them towards his gun, nor how said Buttercup had flown towards him the moment he took his eyes off her and towards his now burning hand. What he did notice, however, was the forceful pull in his shirt and the way his body was moved from the spot he had been standing on to the hole Buttercup had entered from, his feet dangling in the air with nothing below him but the crowded streets which were a good four stories down. After his mind finally caught up with the events, he let out a rather terrified shriek. "W-What! Are you insane? You're going to kill me!"

"Why do they always act this way?" Buttercup muttered, while the guy just held on onto her firm arm for dear life. "Always acting tough and all that macho-man crap and when they're put to the test they get all scared and almost piss themselves. Do you have any idea how annoying that is? Do you?"

"I-I… I can't… I…" Now, apparently, the man had lost his ability to speak, which only further annoyed the young puff, who had in turn lost her little remaining patience. As her eyes narrowed slightly, a rather sadistic grin graced her features, as the man's own eyes widened. "You know..." She started, her voice earning a slightly raspier tone to it. "Sometimes bastards like you make me want to just ignore my heroic duty and just let them fa-"

"Buttercup!"

This time the call did not go unheard as a firm hand was placed onto the girl's shoulder, whose identity was not of much mystery to Buttercup, who only ever-so-slightly looked her way.

Arms crossed and glaring, unintentionally mimicking Buttercup's own earlier stance, stood Blossom Utonium, smartest of the trio and leader of the Powerpuff Girls. Said Powerpuff looked rather annoyed, which made Buttercup let out a soft chuckle. "Come on." Buttercup spoke up, not bothering to make eye contact with her older-in-name-only sister. "It's not like I was going to drop the guy or anything."

"That's beside the point." Blossom countered, which sounded more like nagging in Buttercup's ears. This was a field, according to Buttercup, in which Blossom excelled at. "I thought I made it clear that you were to stay behind and help Bubbles stop the getaway car while I went in a took care of their so-called leader. Because of your rash actions not only did we have to change our plans in the last minute but you also damaged one of the most important national banks in all of Townsville. Do you know how much criticism we've been receiving lately thanks to all these dramatic entrances you've been doing?"

"Why do you always…" She muttered, but stopped herself. "The guy got caught, alright. It doesn't really matter who did what, it still worked. And besides, I'm not the only wall-breaker in the group here. Last Tuesday you were the one who broke the side wall of that jewelry shop, remember?"

"I was thrown through the wall Buttercup; it's not the same thing. And even then, I still took responsibility for it." Buttercup sighed, fully knowing that once Blossom started she was very hard to prove wrong. Still, that only made it even more annoying.

"Whatever, alright. I'm not in the mood for any of your goody-goody speeches; let's just wrap things up here so that we can-"

"Uh… Buttercup…"

"What?"

Blossom pointed with her index finger at Buttercup's hand, or rather, what was no longer in said girl's hand. Buttercup's eyes widened as she realized that during her argument with Blossom she had somehow let go of the robber. "Oh crap!"

Before she could lunge herself down and see if the guy wasn't a street painting, she saw said guy floating in the air in the arms of her other sister. As Blossom let out a sigh of relief, Bubbles Utonium just smiled as she gently floated down and placed the guy alongside the other members of his gang, all tied up and ready to be taken to the Townsville prison.

"Well…" Blossom spoke up, tapping her foot awaiting a response from her dark-haired sister.

"Bubbles caught the guy, alright. It's not like he died."

"You're too careless with these things Buttercup!" Now she was scolding, Buttercup took note, further narrowing her eyes. It was times like this that made her realize how annoying her sister's nagging voice could really be. "First you ignore my commands, then you just smash your way in here, followed by nearly killing the guy and you don't even show any sort of concern or remorse for your actions. We're heroes and role-models in this city, so start acting like it."

"Oh don't start with that!" Buttercup redirected her wandering gaze towards Blossom, who returned the glare. "I told you. I'm not in the mood!"

"Well get in the mood." Before Blossom could continue Buttercup flew up as fast as she could, breaking part of the floor she had been standing on and causing a strong dash of wind to wave through the area, forcing Blossom to hold onto her skirt in order to avoid any further embarrassing incidents.

"Hey!" Blossom shouted, at her sister's retreading form. "I'm not done talking to you!"

"Well I'm done listening to _you_!" Buttercup returned, and in a flash, was gone out of her sister's eyesight. As Bubbles gave a worried look from the streets below, Blossom shifted her eyes towards the interior of the bank. Thanks to Buttercup's exit, all the money which the robbers had been trying to steal and had not gotten on their car had been scattered all over, which made Blossom groan inwardly as she rubbed her soon-to-be-aching temple.

This was going to be a _very_ long day…

-

"Damn that Blossom! Who does she think she is?"

Buttercup practically shouted to herself, flying at very high speeds in no particular direction. If there was one thing she prided herself was on her flying abilities, which surpassed in speed (if only ever-so slightly) her sisters' own. Other than that, and the near-useless tongue-twirling thing, Buttercup was still annoyed by the fact that she possessed no other ability which separated her from her sisters. No ice breath like Blossom and no talking to animals like Bubbles. Nothing.

Realizing that she was bound to head away from the Townsville city limits if she continued to fly in the direction she was currently going at, and the speeds she was traveling, Buttercup decided to stop herself and descend. Picking a spot near a rather run downed park, which she wasn't sure if she had noticed before or not, Buttercup landed on the ground and took a seat on the nearest bench. Opting to get more comfortable, she kicked back and rested her legs up, not really giving much of a damn if anyone would peek at the up skirt she was giving. She had never been too fond of skirts to begin with.

"That Blossom…" She muttered, closing her eyes to try and relax herself. It didn't really help much. "She's always complaining about every single minor detail. Who even made her the boss anyway, Bubbles and I never decided on that. I could very well be the leader too… if, I wanted to anyways…"

"Mopping around, eh kiddo?"

Her eyes shut open as the first thing she saw was the Gangreen Gang leader, smirking and mere inches away from her face. In a flash, the young girl spun around and landed on her feet with a frown on her face, a good ten feet away from the bench. Ace, adapting a straighter posture and turning to face the young red-faced super heroine, waved his hand around as he spoke. "Sorry about that." Something in his voice sounding more or less sincere, Buttercup noted. "Didn't mean to scare ya."

"You didn't scare me. Y-You just took me by surprise, is all." She shifted her eyes in order to avoid eye-contact, even if she couldn't really see his eyes behind those dark shades. Still, she was so not in the mood for this.

"Could've fooled me." Was his response as he took a seat in the bench she had been using, crossing his legs in the process. "Anyways…" He began, apparently taking some time to try and find the right words. After he managed to do so, he continued. "You seem a bit down, anything noteworthy going on?"

"I was not mopping, alright." That came out a bit too dry, which had not really been all that intentional. "It's just been a long day." This time her voice sounded a bit more relaxed. She liked it better that way. No need for others to learn of her own personal problems, especially not him. She hated having people pity her. "I was tired and decided to just lie down and rest for a while, until_ someone _came up and ruined it."

Ace blinked, or seemed to be doing so, Buttercup presumed.

"My bad. But I guess the whole talking-to-yourself thing about how Blossom is always complaining and her unofficial team-leader status kinda gave me that impression. Simple mistake I guess…"

"Would you shut up?" Her blush deepened, as she hadn't really noticed she had been thinking aloud. "It doesn't matter anyways… Just a minor argument, nothing else…"

"I actually think you would make a great leader." Ace comment caused the young puff eyes to widen, as she turned her wondering gaze towards him. "…Huh? You…"

"Yeah, it's really no secret…"

Before she could, or would, allow herself to feel just a little better, she frowned. "I'm not five anymore, alright. And I don't need anyone to be trying to make me feel better, especially not you."

"Well… Ignoring the "especially not you" part of that comment, I'm not lying here. I'm being perfectly honest." With that spoken Ace pushed himself up to a standing position, opting to take a few steps towards the still frowning Powerpuff.

"Oh really?"

"Sure." He said, reaching up to her and patting her gently on the top of the head, much to her annoyance. "Who's the toughest fighter amongst you three? You are. And that is very important in a group who's main objective is what, crime _fighting_. It's kinda obvious… Besides, who was it the one who made all the baddies here have to go to the dentist to get our jaws fixed?"

"Well, me, but…"

"And who is the one who has saved this pathetic city more times than her sisters combined?"

"I really don't know about that one…"

"And who here has the guts to actually get down and dirty against the bigger baddies when the other two are afraid of getting their nails broken?"

"Me!"

"And who made Mojo so afraid after that big beat down he took?"

"Me-no, wait, that was Bubbles…"

"It was? Well, never did say they were completely useless. But, you get my drift. You're so much better suited for the role of team leader than what's-her-face." Ace bent down slightly to be at eye-level with the green puff, who looked a bit taken aback. "After all, who was it the one who stole my heart? Certainly not Blossom…"

"Don't start with that." This time she pushed him aside, lifting herself slightly off the ground and landing a few inches from him, while Ace's smirk remained. "I told you, I'm no longer a kid. You ain't fooling me again."

"Who's fooling?" That smirk annoyed her, but she didn't know if it was because she disliked the guy or because she was afraid to fall for him again. "I was young and foolish back then, and you were short and big-headed. It would have never worked out, but now…"

His eyes shifted from her head to her feet, then back up again, something which she felt even if she couldn't see his eyes. Turning around, she spoke. "Right… Anyways, aren't you supposed to be with your gang? Where are they?"

"They're around." Ace spoke up, swirling his index finger in order to emphasize the "around". "Today's Little Arturo's birthday, I was on my way to ste- I mean buy him a gift. Do you wanna come with, there's going to be a piñata and everything."

"As if." With those words spoken, Buttercup lifted herself from the ground and flew away, not bothering to make anymore eye-contact with the older boy. Said boy just stared at her retreading form, his ever-present smirk softening just a bit after he could no longer see her.

"You have grown quite a bit, haven't ya…?"

-

Making her way back home, suddenly feeling a tad less angry at the moment, which she would in no way acknowledge it was thanks to the Gangreen Gang's leader, Buttercup sighed as she finally spotted her home and slowed down for descent. Landing mere feet from the front door, Buttercup realized she had taken a while to get back and it was already passed her bedtime. (Seriously, what preteen girl needs a bedtime…?)

Hoping that her father would not notice her late arrival, and if he did that he would for once turn a blind eye to it, Buttercup gently opened the door and closed it behind her, tiptoeing her way across the living room until reality struck her and she remembered she could just float her way towards her room, ever more so silently. Smiling inwardly, she floated a few inches above the floor and headed upstairs, hoping the Professor would not spot her.

No such luck.

"Buttercup."

It was amazing how she could stare giant monsters in the face and fight with the best of them but one simple word from this man would cause her to tense up so. Slowly turning herself to face him, not bothering to lower herself to ground level, Buttercup was met with the stare of her lab coat clad father, pipe in hand, having apparently just set aside the television remote.

"H-Hi…" Was all she managed to mutter, waving innocently (or trying to seem so) at the elder man, who's frown only deepened as a response. Boy was she in for it.

"Young lady, do you have any idea how late it is?" His expression remained the same, much to her dismay. Finally setting herself down, Buttercup tried to give the best "I'm sorry" look she could muster, which wasn't much.

"Sorry… I just lost track of the time and-"

"That's no excuse." Her father spoke firmly. She could tell how upset he was by the way he interrupted, since he hardly ever did so. He wasn't that type of man, but even he had a limit. "I heard about the incident that occurred this evening, I have taught you better than that."

"What?" Buttercup flared up, unconsciously hovering once again. "Whatever Blossom said, she was exaggerating. All I did was accidentally let go of the guy, I mean, Bubbles caught him."

"For your information your sister did not tell me one thing about you since she and Bubbles got back, other than that you had not come back with them." As Buttercup gave a slight dumbstruck look, the Professor continued. "I learned about your brash actions from the news I was just watching, and it didn't include anything about a guy being dropped."

"Then…"

"The news reporter seemed a bit surprised at the fact that two of the Powerpuff Girls were in some sort of argument, later on you left the others, broke through the bank's wall and finally left so quickly that you broke part of the floor and scattered the remaining money across the entire floor and some even in the street." He stopped momentarily, to catch his breathe a bit if for anything else. "Furthermore…" He continued. "Since you left, Blossom and Bubbles had to spend extra time cleaning up after you and apologizing to the general public, never once mentioning anything bad about you at all. After that you just spend hours away and come back without anything to say? I'm disappointed with you…"

"Hey! It wasn't my fault." Buttercup's fist clenched, narrowing her eyes. "Blossom's just bad at giving orders. I can fly faster so I went first to catch the bad guy before he could hurt anyone. A few broken buildings aren't going to cost the Mayor much."

"That's not for you to decide. And I'd appreciate it if you would stop pinning the blame on your sister." He emphasized the word "sister", much to Buttercup's dismay. "If anything, you should be grateful. She didn't even mention anything about you when she had every right to, something which I will have to talk to her about because it seems to be doing you more harm than good."

Buttercup sighed, lowering her head, defeated. "Fine, fine…" She spoke up, softly; not wanting any of her sisters hearing her. "I'm sorry alright. For the tardiness and the wall-breaking stuff."

"And…?"

"And the money-scattering and the whole leaving Blossom and Bubbles to do the cleaning up… happy now?"

"I suppose…" The Professor allowed himself to shift his body, resting his back against the couch. "But." He continued, as Buttercup froze. "That does not take the punishment away."

"Wha-?"

"For the next week you're grounded, no leaving the house unless it's an emergency from the Mayor and once you're finished you're to report back immediately with your sisters, understand?" Buttercup was shocked, no, that was an understatement. She was feeling an emotion which was a mix between surprise, fear and dread; all combined together with a very heavy dosage of downright terror.

"B-But! But! But!" Damn it all, she couldn't get the words out. "But the game… the game! The big soccer game's this Saturday and I'm going to be there all day. Can't you put the punishment after that?" She was never one to plea, but this was a very excusable exception.

"I was clear Buttercup. One week starting right now. If that means no soccer game, then that's that." As Buttercup tried to retaliate, to say something, her tongue twisted itself in a way were she was unable to say anything, and opted to instead let out a rather loud scream and fly up to her room in a rather speedy fashion, leaving her narrowed-eyed father alone in the living room.

'It is for her own good after all.' He thought to himself. He never really liked having to punish any of them…

Entering her room, or rather their room, in a flash and shutting the door just as fast, the resulting sound caused Bubbles to squeal and jump up, nearly dropping Octi from her arms in the process. "Y-You scared me Buttercup…" Was the kinder puff's response to her sister's sudden appearance, not that Buttercup cared much anyway, not right now at least. "Just leave me alone, alright!"

Upon having her sister glaring at her, more so than usual, Bubbles tilted her head and was about to speak when she was stopped by the other sister. "Hey!" Blossom intervened, as Buttercup's glare shifted from Bubbles to her. "Just because you get grounded doesn't mean you have to take it out on Bubbles, it's your own fault."

"You!" Blossom's eyes widened slightly as her sister pointed at her with her index finger, narrowing her eyes even further. "You're the last one I want to hear from. It's your stinking fault to begin with. You and you're goody-goody act always makes me look bad when I'm the one that gets things done."

"Excuse me?" Blossom's hands found their way to her hips, as she too narrowed her eyes. "The three of us get things done, not just you. And the last thing in my mind when I make my plans is to make you look bad or to make myself or Bubbles look good in comparison. You do that all on your own. As a matter of fact, we've been covering for your sorry behind all day!"

"Well you've done a marvelous job. The news are making me look irresponsible and now I'm grounded and can't play in the game that I've been waiting for weeks to play in. Do you know how long I've waited to kick Mitch's ass?" Her fists clenched, involuntary.

"They'll be other games; it's not the end of the world. And besides, it's not my fault, it's yours. You're the one that keeps getting into trouble!"

"Of course it's your fault, if you weren't such a horrible leader this would never happen." Blossom's eyes widened at this statement, while Bubbles didn't know which way to look. She had a very bad feeling about this, but she was unsure of how to stop it.

"Horrible? What have I ever done to earn myself that adjective? As far as I can tell we've been doing pretty much alright these past few years under my "horrible" leadership."

"Alright? We've been almost killed more times than we can count thanks to all that calculation crap and planning you always do, instead of just doing what we both know we have to do."

"And what's that? Break private property and almost kill the bad guys. They may be bad, but even they don't deserve that type of treatment." Blossom stopped, momentarily. "So what, are you saying you would be a better leader than me, Buttercup?" She spoke, as Buttercup's eyes widened. "Is that what you're saying?"

"Of course I would!"

Buttercup spoke before she could even think, as Blossom's eyes widened a bit before returning to their usual expression. Slowly, her anger shifted into a bit of laughter, before she began chuckling. "Really?" She said in-between chuckles. "You, better leader? If we were following you there would be no Townsville left to save."

"Don't mock me; I could do a much better job than-"

"Although we wouldn't have to worry about bad guys since you'd probably drop them all."

"Blossom, I said to stop-"

"Of course, with your tantrums, even the civilians of Townsville would probably get caught in the crossfire and get themselves shoved out of-"

In a flash, Blossom was stopped as a backhand fist hit her across the face, something which happened to fast that even Buttercup was left speechless at her actions. Before she could do anything, however, Blossom, who was falling backwards, instinctively kicked in her direction to steady herself from falling. Said kick hit Buttercup straight in the gut, sending her out of the room, breaking their door in the process.

As Blossom regained her footing, rubbing her now sore jaw, she eyed the mess they have made. "Hey, Buttercup, I'm sorry. I mean, you hit me first so don't get mad. This is not the time for you and me to get into a-"

In a flash a blur of green light was emitting across the room, accompanied by a rather loud cry from Buttercup as she flew from the hallway through the room and out the window, with Blossom in tow, breaking the middle oval window in the process. Bubbles was left wide-eyed and alone in the room, as she forced herself to react and run towards the now broken window. "Buttercup! Blossom! Stop it!"

Blossom felt herself crash against the street, bouncing around a bit until she was able to find which way the ground was and land on her feet, her back now aching more than her jaw. As she shifted her view, still too shocked for words, she could spot Buttercup a few feet from her, panting, her first clenched and in a stance she had seen so many times during their practice bouts and fights against the Townsville scum. "Y-You!" Buttercup spoke up, her voice not sounding like the sister she was currently looking at. "It's all your fault, always! You're the damn favorite! Of the Professor! Of Townsville! Of everyone! I'm sick and tired of always playing second banana to you!"

"Listen to yourself!" Blossom found that her own voice sounded different, but she could care less. "What are you, jealous? Stop being so damn childish! Grow up, will you! The last thing we need is for us to start fighting!"

"I'm done listening to you!" With that, Buttercup launched herself at Blossom, who clenched her own fists. "Fine!" Blossom shouted, launching herself at her sister as well. "If you won't listen to reason, I'll make you listen!"

Within moments, both girls ended up face-to-face, pulling the fists back and launching the strongest punch both of them could muster. Without holding back, they both attacked each other with no remorse, no pity, no mercy. Attacking the other as if she where just another villain; not the very sister they had been with since day one. This was the first true fight between two Powerpuff Girls, one of which would be the headlines of newspaper everywhere, in and out of Townsville. But in reality, it was much more than that…

It was the end…

Of the Powerpuff Girls…

The ground broke apart as both fist collided with one another, the resulting tremor creating a crater bigger that both girls together, with the shock breaking any and all nearby windows. Neither of them noticed, their attention was dead set on their respective sister…

As the both drew back their fists, Buttercup quickly retaliated by launching her other first at Blossom, who timely dodged the incoming blow by floating to the side, throwing her own attack at Buttercup. Said puff was able to dodge the blow by throwing herself to the ground, and by placing both hands on the broken concrete, pushed herself up to kick her sister in the face. Thanks to her slightly superior speed, the attacked connected, launching Blossom away from her and towards a nearby parked car. Said car was broken in two, as Blossom was ran through it and through the store which rested behind it.

Buttercup wasted no time, launching herself after Blossom, fist ready to continue the pounding. She did stop, however, as the area began to glow with a slight crimson hue. Buttercup only had moments to realize what was going on before she was forced to cover herself with her arms to stop the incoming heat beam, which not only burned her arms slightly, but threw her back as she had stopped midflight and had been hit while in the air with nothing to hold her back.

Flying backwards, Buttercup moved her arms away from her body just in time to see a pinkish incoming flash of light headed towards her, which she vaguely recognized as Blossom before said girl grabbed her by the waist and before she knew they were both rolling around the street, causing small craters every time they ever so slightly touched it. Gritting her teeth, Buttercup grabbed Blossom by the back of her shirt, beginning to twirl herself around in an effort to twirl her around. She was successful and was able to create a small green-like vortex which stopped their rolling around. Before she could contemplate on what to do with Blossom now that she had her on her hold, Blossom began to spin in the reverse direction, successfully stopping Buttercup's own vortex with her own. The resulting stop of the vortex gave of a force strong enough that it not only successfully launched any nearby vehicle around the area a good twenty feet away, but also launched both girls into opposite directions.

After her body had managed to stop flying on its own, and her head to stop spinning, Buttercup got herself back onto her feet. Whipping a few droplets of blood which had found their way onto her lips, she shifted her view towards the direction she had just come flying from. As if on cue, she spotted Blossom, also getting herself back on her feet. Blossom too looked a little bloodied, her trademark bow broken to bits and her long hair sticking out to every possible direction. Their eyes met for a moment, before Buttercup launched herself once again at her.

Retaliating, Blossom opted to try and hit her with a kick from the side, which Buttercup effortlessly evaded by doing a flip above Blossom and landing behind her. Before Blossom could react, Buttercup landing a backhand fist at her side, causing her to topple over, followed by punching the girl in the face. As Blossom fell back, she was held by the collar of her shirt by Buttercup, who proceeded to punch her once again in the face, then again, then again. Before she could be hit again, Blossom kicked Buttercup in the shin, causing the girl to yelp in pain as she released Blossom, who instinctively flew back a bit in order to gain some space. Buttercup was clearly the toughest fighter, at least when it came to hand-to-hand combat. However, before Blossom could react, Buttercup launched herself at her, screaming at the top of her lungs. Knowing she couldn't get away in time, Blossom did the first thing that came to mind.

She blew…

As hard as she could muster…

The freeze breath caught Buttercup by surprise, who was unable to react in time, and was frozen solid alongside a big part of the area they were fighting at, or at least what was left of it. As Blossom was able to get back on her feet, with some effort, she stared wide eyed at what their fight had done. And more over, and what she had just done.

"Oh no, Buttercup!"

Panicking, she mentally slapped herself and began to use her heat vision to get her sister free. "I-I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I just…" Tears were beginning to spill, as her body was shacking. "I-I didn't… I… I-I didn't mean for this-"

A resulting punch from her sister, who had managed to break free, sent Blossom flying backwards and into a wall, while Buttercup gasped for much needed air as she felt her body was freezing. Shacking rather violently, Buttercup continued to charge forwards, blinded by rage. She had long forgotten who it was she was fighting, or why. But before she could land another punch on her sister, who had still not been able to fully recover from the last attack, Buttercup was stopped. By a pair of arms wrapping themselves around her from behind.

As her eyes widened, Buttercup finally realized what had just occurred, and how in mere moments a large part of Townsville had been wrecked, and that the person that lay beaten up in front of her was none other than Blossom.

Bubbles held onto her tightly, shacking slightly but not wanting to let go. "P-Please stop this…" She spoke between sobs. "Th-That's enough… Please…"

Buttercup froze, momentarily. She didn't cry. She didn't even speak. She shook her head and in an instant she flew away as fast as her beaten body could carry her, too quickly for Bubbles to even have time to react and restrain her. As Bubbles was left completely unable to even think about what to do, the faint sound of the Professor's voice calling out to them a good mile and a half away, Blossom slowly reopened her eyes.

"Butter…cup… …"

-

"So long Bloo!"

"Yeah, yeah…" Was the response received from Blooregard Q. Kazoo, self-proclaimed best imaginary friend ever and Mac's own best friend, who at the moment didn't seem to be paying said boy much attention. Instead, his eyes were currently glued to the new paddleball he had won at the arcade (seriously, how many of those did he brake?), which he insisted was broken because he couldn't hit the ball. Already accustomed to his best friend's behavior, Mac just sighed and made his way out of the front door, already having said his day's goodbyes to the rest of gang within Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends.

Making his way out of the gate, Mac turned and began to walk towards his home, speeding up the pace a bit more so than usual. He had stayed for a bit too long today at Foster's, which in turn had made him late. 'I'm so busted…' He thought to himself, frowning. 'It's the third time this week… and I'm very sure that Terrence isn't going to back me up here… Not that he ever has now that I think about it…'

A small flash of light in the sky caught the young boy's attention, causing him to look up at the nearly starless sky. Seeing what looked like a falling star made him smile a bit. 'The say if you make a wish on a falling star it would come true… and I've seen my share of weirder things, so…'

Closing his eyes, Mac thought for a moment before getting the perfect wish in mind. 'I wish…' He spoke up, reopening his eyes. 'That is even for one day; I could have a lot of good luck and be able to…"

He stopped, blinking. Was it him or did the falling star seemed to be getting way too close to him? Shooting stars usually appeared and disappeared within seconds, but this one seemed to be heading straight for him. 'My luck can't be that bad that I actually get hit by the very star I'm wishing with, right?'

Before he could contemplate on just what was occurring, a green flash shot above him and crashed onto the ground a few feet from him, causing a huge cloud of dirt to lift up. Shielding himself with his arms, Mac took a peek at just what had happened, but was unable to see due to all the dirt that had been scattered. 'You've got to be kidding…' He thought, as he edged closer to the newly formed crater. 'It is an alien? Monster? It can't be an imaginary friend, can it…?"

Upon getting closer to the hole, Mac's eyes widened as he made out a figure lying in the ground. Bruised skin and slightly burned, wearing rags that had sometime probably been considered clothing which were ripped and blood drenched, Mac was left speechless. Even with how it looked, he could still tell that "it" was actually a young girl.

Quickly jumping into the hole, Mac grabbed her arm in order to check for a pulse, something he had until now not really gotten the chance to do. He panicked a bit more when he felt that the girl's body was freezing, but was nonetheless relieved to actually feel she had a pulse, albeit a rather weak one. "H-Hey!" He shouted, trying his best to calm himself. "What happened? Are you alright? Can you hear me?"

Realizing how pointless it was to ask this girl any questions in her current state, Mac opted to do what any other mentally capable and emotionally stable person would do in his shoes. Gently grabbing the girl and lifting her up, Mac made his way out of the hole and moved as fast as he could back towards Foster's.

Knocking on the door as loud as he could while simultaneously holding the girl in his arms, Mac opted to shout at the top of his lungs. "Hey! Open up! Bloo! This is an emergency! Get your blue butt out here now!"

The door quickly opened and there stood his domed cylinder best friend, eyes narrowed and still "playing" with the paddle ball. "Oh, it's you Mac. I thought you were the pizza guy. Really, I'm not giving him a tip."

"Bloo, get Frankie and Madam Foster, we need to get an ambulance or something!"

"Huh? Why? Just because the pizza's not here doesn't mean that-Oh my God what's that?!" Narrowing his eyes, Mac hoped Bloo would catch on and for once actually do as he was told. Thankfully, Bloo seemed to be able to tell a true emergency since he quickly turned around and started screaming for every single person (imaginary or not) at Foster's, which was not what Mac had told him to do but still got the desired result. Within moments, pretty much every occupant at the house was up and at the living room, including Madam Foster and Mr. Herriman. "Oh dear…" Madam Foster's voice caused the imaginary friends to stop the forming ruckus, as she turned from Mac towards her own imaginary friend. "You know what to do Mr. Herriman."

"Of course." Was the rabbit's reply, as he hoped his way towards the nearest phone. Madam Foster walked towards Mac as she checked up on the girl, while Frankie covered her up with a blanket. The girl's body stopped shaking so much upon feeling some warmth, opening her mouth slightly in the process.

"B-Blo…ssom…" Was all Buttercup spoke, in a nearly inaudible voice. Mac himself didn't have the slightest clue on what was going on, or what he was supposed to do at the moment. He just knew that for better or for worse, things were going to change.

This was going to be a _very_ long night…

* * *

Mac's going to get a whole lot more than he bargained for, poor guy... Or, depending on whom you ask, he's actually quite lucky. Intriguing, is it not?

Mac's around fourteen or so here, so I guess that means it has been around six years since the Foster's finale. Good times... If everything goes according to plan, a few more characters shall be making their appearances during these next few chapters, from both series.

Thanks again to everyone (and I'm really sorry if anyone seemed OOC) and I hope to update sometime soon... (R&R!)


End file.
